criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scream Bloody Murder
Scream Bloody Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twentieth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-fourth case overall. It takes place in Middle East appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot In the aftermath of the discovery that Logan Jones was a serial murderer, lockdown mode was activated on the plane causing the team to be trapped on board with the killer. Connor quickly told Penelope and Anya Rusanova to gather the rest of the team together while he and the player headed off to apprehend Logan for his crimes. The pair swiftly headed down to the holding cells to search for him when they found the beheaded body of arms dealer Dominic Sayeed. The pair first questioned former spy Bradley Bourne, The Global Protection Agency's pilot Malcolm Fletcher and partner Riya Laghari, who had been in contact with Dominic's cell keys. The player and Connor then decided to reunite with the rest of the team in Penelope's laboratory. However, a frantic Bradley insisted that he couldn't find Takagi anywhere. Suddenly, the lights on the plane cut out, leaving the team bathed in darkness. With the lights out, the player and Connor raced to the plane's mechanisms in hopes of finding Logan. There, they found reason to suspect Dominic's wife Farrah Sayeed, Logan's wife and charity worker Leonora Jones and doctor Stewart Strange. It was also discovered that Bradley had visited Dominic in his cell before the murder and fought with him over his parent's death. As the pair reconvened, they spotted a bloody and bruised Riya, insisting that she'd encountered Logan. Riya wearily explained that she was trying to restore the power when she saw Logan holding a gagged Takagi. Riya then started sobbing and apologizing, revealing she was the one who recklessly asked Logan what he was hiding, not realizing how monstrous he was and alerting him to the investigation. Anthony quickly comforted his hurt wife and took her to the medical wing so she could receive help while the duo raced to catch Logan. Unfortunately, Connor and the player found no trace of Logan or Takagi but did discover that Stewart and Leonora acted as Logan's accomplices during his murder spree, with Stewart helping to kidnap the victims and Leonora helping to kill them. Finally, after a tense investigation, Connor and the player incriminated Leonora as the killer. Leonora confessed straight away, saying there was no point in denying it. She told them how she and Stewart were Logan's accomplices in the killings, saying that Stewart used to work at the Blackmoor Haven mental institute and that he was the one who helped break Logan out. Once Riya confronted Logan about what he was hiding, Logan realized it was only a matter of time until they found out the truth and ordered Stewart and Leonora to the plane so they could ambush and kill those on board to keep the murderous secret. Logan first placed the plane on lockdown so nobody could escape before the trio split up. Soon, Leonora encountered Dominic in his cell and, to tie up loose ends, beheaded him so there'd be no witnesses. The duo quickly handcuffed her and left Penelope to watch over her, vowing to catch Logan once and for all. The player and Connor swiftly searched Logan's office and found his sketches of the plane, revealing a hidden room behind Logan's bedroom. Believing Logan was hiding there, Connor, Bradley and the player raced to the secret room and found Takagi tied up and gagged. Logan quickly pulled a gun on them, insisting that they should never have started the investigation into him. When asked why he did what he did, Logan confessed his belief that humans were like twigs: easy to break. He then told them how it was better if he ended them then and there instead of letting them live a life of pain. He also told them how he escaped his former life: saying that he reached out to criminal contacts. Logan then aimed the gun at Takagi, prompting Bradley to shoot him in the shoulder. The pair then handcuffed Logan while Takagi and Bradley shared an emotional hug. A while later after Takagi disabled lockdown mode, the trio of killers were sent to court. For their crimes, Elvira Armstrong sentenced Logan, Leonora and Stewart to life in solitary confinement. A while later, Connor told the team that following Logan's arrest, he'd been promoted to Chief. He also told them that he wanted to hire Bradley due to his loyalty and allegiance to the team. Takagi then asked Bradley, to which Bradley accepted the offer. With this, the duo retrieved a TGPA badge and gifted it to him. Finally, as the team spoke about what happened, Connor told the team that Logan's arrest had brought the integrity of the Global Protection Agency into question, revealing a meeting would take place in Alexandria to decide the group's fate. Connor then told them to be careful, warning that this could mean the end of the Global Protection Agency... Summary Victim *'Dominic Sayeed' (found beheaded in his holding cell) Murder Weapon *'Scimitar' Killer *'Leonora Jones' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect studies history. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect studies history. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect studies history. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect studies history. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect studies history. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect studies history. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer studies history. *The killer is female. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Holding Cell. (Clues: Victim's Head, Victim's Body, Bloody Handcuffs, Cell Keys) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Examine Bloody Handcuffs. (Result: Brown Powder) *Analyze Brown Powder. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Examine Cell Keys. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Riya Laghari's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Riya Laghari) *Confront Riya about her fingerprints on the keys. (New Crime Scene: Chief's Office) *Investigate Chief's Office. (Clues: Pile of Files, Broken Pieces) *Examine Pile of Files. (Result: File on Bradley; New Suspect: Bradley Bourne) *Confront Bradley over Logan labelling him a "threat". *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pilot's Badge; New Suspect: Malcolm Fletcher) *Speak to Malcolm about his broken badge. *Go to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Plane Mechanisms. (Clues: Lock Picking Kit, Locket, Faded Paper, Electrical Board) *Examine Lock Picking Kit. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Farrah Sayeed) *Confront Farrah about being on the plane. (Attribute: Farrah knows how to fight and drinks coffee) *Examine Locket. (Result: Picture of the Jones Couple; New Suspect: Leonora Jones) *Speak to Leonora about her husband's crimes. (Attribute: Leonora drinks coffee) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Certificate of Service; New Suspect: Stewart Strange) *Ask Stewart why he's on the plane. (Attribute: Stewart knows how to fight) *Examine Electrical Board. (Result: Crumpled Paper) *Analyze Crumped Paper. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies history; New Crime Scene: Bookshelf) *Investigate Bookshelf. (Clues: Snapped Card, Employee CV) *Examine Snapped Card. (Result: Key Card) *Analyze Key Card. (03:00:00; Result: Cell Visits Record) *Confront Bradley about visiting Dominic in his cell. (Attribute: Bradley knows how to fight, drinks coffee and studies history) *Examine Employee CV. (Result: Malcolm's Past Professions) *Confront Malcolm over being Dominic's former pilot. (Attribute: Dominic knows how to fight, drinks coffee and studies history) *Go to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Riya what happened. (Attribute: Riya knows how to fight, drinks coffee and studies history; New Crime Scene: TGPA Mural) *Investigate TGPA Mural. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Faded Blueprints, Smashed Device) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Gag) *Analyze Gag. (05:00:00) *Confront Stewart about the gag stained with chloroform. (Attribute: Stewart drinks coffee and studies history) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Blueprints of the Plane) *Confront Farrah about planning to break Dominic out. (Attribute: Farrah studies history) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone. (07:00:00; Result: Killing Records) *Arrest Leonora for assisting in the murder spree. (Attribute: Leonora knows how to fight and studies history) *Investigate Cell Bed. (Clues: Faded Fabric, Pile of Bedding) *Examine Faded Fabric. (Result: Prisoner Tag) *Analyze Prisoner Tag. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Pile of Bedding. (Result: Scimitar) *Analyze Scimitar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (5/5)! (No stars) Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (5/5) *Investigate Chief's Office. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Faded Sketchbook) *Examine Faded Sketchbook. (Result: Sketches of the Plane) *Analyze Sketches of the Plane. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Logan Jones) *Arrest Logan for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Quasi-Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Ask Takagi how she is. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Bradley about joining the team. (All tasks prior must be complete) *Investigate Holding Cell. (Result: Weapons Box) *Examine Weapons Box. (Result: TGPA Badge) *Gift the badge to Bradley. (Reward: TGPA Badge) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Middle East (UnknownGamez)